The Devil’s plan 1 for Ultimate power
by Forbidden Creation
Summary: The Devil had a plan for ultimate power by getting the one thing/being that would make his plans a reality. disclamier: don't own any of the characters but my lone character.


The Devil's plan 1 for

Ultimate power

Summary: The Devil had a plan for ultimate power by getting the one thing that would make his plans a reality.

Disc liner: I don't own any of the characters but myself in this story.

The Devil started to think of a perfect way to cause chaos in the world but first he would need a very good predator on his side to get at the main one he wants. Then he decided to make one man into a vampire but first he would have to be near death when he found the one he was, looking for cause of the way he killed his enemies.

One man was near death when the devil came to him and offered a deal he had to take in order to live but he would, have to drink the blood of the living in order to survive. Also he was to help him catch the one who would make the most damage would be his ultimate servant for all that, power she held.

I was sleeping in my crystallized form until Prince Yugi woke me, up cause the most deadly vampire has been born into the world that and the devil was coming as well I then told Prince Yugi to stay, here while I went out to destroy the vampire by the name of Dracula.

He appeared in Egypt were I was waiting to destroy him but he started to go to where Prince Yugi was and he killed him much to, my relief but I hid that by appearing to get really mad at him that I cut out my own heart that held false feelings of love towards Prince Yugi with the death sword and it went into the jar when I threw him out while the devil put a magical seals on the jar so a new heart will grow in which it did but the Devil noticed my reaction to the death of my love.

I noticed what the devil did which I was somewhat grateful which he caught much to his confusion on why I was showing some gradated for what he will do to me once his plan goes into effect.

Let me introduce myself I'm Wolf Dragon who is one of the main characters of this story.

The devil grabbed the jar and the vampire came back in and sunk his fangs into the right side of my neck and started drinking my blood. When he finished drinking my blood I went into a deep sleep and woke up in a castle were Dracula was waiting. He then told me that I belonged to him and no other vampire when he was saying that I saw the devil and that he seemed to have put up a different time barrier then I do. The devil noticed that I was looking at him before saying "the barrier I put up is a different time one and it also will keep the souls of your friends from hearing this little talk".

Knowing that I couldn't get out being questioned did I close my eyes since I knew that I was giving the devil the biggest chase ever to keep his interest an him from becoming board and becoming his weapon for ultimate power well if I submit to his power over which I never will since I'm very defiant since my power is above his power an very gods power and over the lord of the universe an the higher ups. So I started telling him why I was doing what he saw me do since I knew very well what would happen to me if I don't give my future boss a worthy opponent that doesn't listen to orders very well that also has a attitude problem. But I hide one little important fact from him and that was I would wined up as his female successor since I knew that I was to powerful to be his little pet/weapon even though I had some of his blood running though my veins. After this little confrontation did the devil drop the barrier and did I put my act again by barking with rage at the sight of the devil but then I fell back into a deep sleep.

When I woke up again I saw the devil's mark on my left hand so I got up and left the castle but I knew that they were watching my every move when I left the place. I went to a village where people were so sacred of vampire's so I asked one boy to find a wooden stake cause I'm a vampire he then went and told the whole village an the slayer came an stabbed me in the heart which I then died an didn't come back. The boy also told the slayer that I had the mark of the devil on my left hand and the slayer burned my left hand. Some how it seemed that the fire was able to get rid of the mark on my hand when the news got back to Dracula and the devil they were shocked since they though that I would start drinking blood an causing chaos. Then I got up but not as a vampire but like my old-self the slayer then asked "where are all your friends?" I said "they are all dead!". A vampire named Spike that was in a wheelchair was getting mad with Angel cause he thinks that Spike can't even have fun by killing people . I was so lonely now and I accidentally bumped into Angel who then knocked me out and brought me to Spike so he could have a meal an stronger and also so he doesn't hear him wine.


End file.
